


Chocolate's and Flowers

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2nd chapter will contain smut, Chocolate, Cute boys, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Valentine's Day has come in Fodlan (known as the Day of Devotion) Ashe and Linhardt plan to celebrate it together as a couple and work hard to make it as special and wonderful for the other. Linhardt does his best to make it romantic for Ashe.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate's and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day from Seiryu!! I really hope you all can enjoy a nice sweet wholesome Ashehardt Valentine's Day fic from me~! I worked hard to finish writing this by Valentine's Day!! I plan to write a second chapter that will have smut... hope you all will enjoy that too!

* * *

Ashe had prepared the entire night before, for the Day of Devotion. It was a day known for lovers to be together. Ashe and Linhardt both had planned for this and had different ideas in mind for one another. The young knight was very talented in cooking and making sweets. He took out a heavy recipe book and followed it for homemade chocolates. He worked hard and meticulously, pouring the chocolate batter into small molds shaped like hearts and other small shapes. After, he put them in a cool spot to sit and harden. He felt giddy and excited, this was their first Day of Devotion together. He dressed up in a soft blue dress shirt and black slacks and fixed his hair. He had to get a few things from the market and left before Linhardt woke up.

Linhardt wasn’t actually sleeping, only pretending to until he heard their front door close. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped out. He took a hot shower and brushed his long silky green hair. He kept it down, today was a special day after all. He dressed in a soft silk black dress shirt and form fitting pants. He went to the florist shop across the street and bought some roses. He put them in tall glass vases, one on each side of the table and scattered some petals around. He set up a few small pink candles on the table and used the most expensive dishes for their dinner. Finally, he took out a bottle of expensive red wine he had been saving for a special day such as this. He poured the red wine into delicate glasses. After he was satisfied with the romantic setup he sat down and tapped his foot nervously. He fidgeted with his hands that rested on his lap.

Ashe returned within the hour and was wondering why the room was dark. Linhardt had closed the curtains and blinds to darken the room. He heard the sound of the door and lit the candles; they had a soft pink glow. Ashe’s eyes widened and he blushed, tears filling his sea green eyes. He didn’t need anything extravagant and was touched by his efforts. “Linhardt… this is lovely…” Ashe whispered and held his boyfriend’s face gently as he kissed him, their lips softly brushing together.

Linhardt blushed and felt his stomach twist into knots from how nervous and anxious he was. “I… am quite happy you like it. I… I got you flowers.” He said and showed him the roses in the vase.

“Oh! They are very beautiful Lin. I got you something too!” Ashe skittered to the kitchen, putting the chocolates into a red heart box and brought him it.

“I made you these! I hope they turned out okay.” He put the small heart box on his lap. Linhardt looked down at it and smiled tearily.

“Ah… you… you didn’t have to go to such trouble for me…” He whispered and lifted a chocolate to Ashe’s lips.

“You should try it too.” He said and stood up, kissing him deeply and biting the chocolate in half. Ashe’s face turned several shades redder and he gasped, the sweet chocolate melting on his tongue mixing with the sweet taste of Lin’s kiss. Linhardt’s tongue briefly tangled with Ashe’s before he pulled back, his own face flushed. He smiled at him and chuckled, loving how cute Ashe looked.

Ashe didn’t want to pull away from him and held onto his shirt softly. He was breathing a bit heavily and smiled with a soft laugh. “L-Lin…” He couldn’t tear his gaze away. “Y-you look… so beautiful.” He whispered and ran his fingers through his soft green hair, he was in awe of how soft it was. It was like running his fingers through silk.

Linhardt blushed and nuzzled him, holding him to his chest. “Happy Day of Devotion.”

“Happy Day of Devotion Lin. I… am so happy we can be here together like this. I have the sweetest boyfriend.” He smiled and kissed his lips softly.

Linhardt immediately kissed him back, gently holding him close. He smiled at his boyfriend as tears fell down his cheeks. “I love you, Ashe.”

Ashe kissed away his tears and held his face. “I love you too Lin.” The two simply held each other for a long while, not really speaking of anything big, just small talk and whispers of sweet nothings. It was a very special day neither would ever forget.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_


End file.
